brother and sister(s)
by General Rhapsodos
Summary: Harry and his twin sisters are being raised by Sirius after their parents sacrifice, on their 11th birthday they are lying on a floor idley chatting when at midnight they discover something amazing about their past, something that has never happened before. Harry/OC/OC Intelligent!Harry and sisters Good!Dumbles Father-figure!Sirius. ON HIATUS
1. Why wizards don't have morals

Brother and sisters

Disclaimer: Anything that has been written before this (except my own work) does not belong to me.

A/R: ANOTHER INCEST: HARRY POTTER/OC (ROSE POTTER)/OC (LUCY POTTER) IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Harry and his twin sisters are being raised by Sirius after their parents sacrifice, on their 11th birthday they are lying on a floor idley chatting when at midnight they discover something amazing about their past, something that has never happened before.

This story has been stored somewhere in my brain and I have only just re-called it, enjoy.

Prolouge:

James Potter, a respected man, but never would he flaunt is, is a tall man with scruffy jet black hair and hazel eyes of about 6' and rather stocky. He and his wife had been parents for 15 months now.

His wife, her name was Lily Evans, she was slightly smaller than James, she had red hair and emerald eyes, many believed her to be the lowest of the caste in the government, however, she is what is actually considered a pureblood (not that it mattered of course) her adoptive name is Evans, however her actual last name is Black. Her brother was Sirius Black, however, after she was born with auburn hair instead of Black (a dreadful reason) she was officially disowned from her family.

You see, James, Lily and the triplets are what is called in laymen's term: witches and wizards. Oh yes, magic is very real, and this story that I write to you now is in fact what _actually_ happened to Harry Potter and his sisters. For many people it's: he goes to live with his relatives, gets abused and ends up defeating the most feared dark lord ever without his red headed and black headed lovers by his side. Often it is the same story line with different people who ends up marrying him.

However, I'm here to give you the true story of Harry Potter. Right, I love listening to my own voice, but I need to begin the story now.

October 31st 1981

In the front room of a hidden cottage down a snowy road sat a family of five. While the parents produced colourful gasses out of wooden sticks called 'wands' the three one years old were giggling. These triplets were unique. Of the three there was only one boy, whose name was Harry James Sirius Potter, that is another thing people forget, Harry was also named for his dogfather, he had his fathers hair and his mother eyes, he was born at 11:00PM 31st July 1980. Both of the girls had their mums eyes, but one of them, a girl called Lucy Lily Selene Potter, had her dads hair, like her beloved big brother and the younger sister, she was born at 11:30PM 31st July 1980. And the youngest, who was born at mid-night on the 31st July 1980 looked just like her mum is called Rose Alice Potter. The three children all shared a special bond, one that had _never _been seen before, mainly because they are triplets, called a tertio modo soul bond. Now a soul bond is of course rare as only 132 people (including non-magical) had bonded throughout history, but tertio modo soul bonds didn't exist until over a year before. Sorry, story again.

BANG

James yelled at his wife. "RUN, take the kids and run, get to the floo. I'll hold him off, find a good man Lily, I love you." James gently kissed her lips as she ran to the fire place.

Lily whispered into her intelligent son's ear. "Take the girls to the fireplace and say _'the den' _it will take you to Padfoot. Mama will always love you my little snakes." You see, Lily may have been disowned, but like many other Blacks she was in Slytherin much to the delight of her Head of house.

Harry nodded while beckoning his sisters to follow him Harry heard his mother yell out. "_sacrificet mihi in filios, et vinculum in se insinuent animae fata!_" (A/R: Translation: sacrifice for my children, bond their souls and entwine their destiny!)

A golden dome enveloped James, Lily, Voldemort and the triplets, killing the adults and bringing the finalising of the tertio modo soul bond one step away from being complete. Stepping into the now emerald fireplace "_the den"_ and thus they were off to padfoots'.

* * *

_spin x8000_

Stepping out of the fireplace with Lucy and Rose, Harry and the girls ran up to Padfoot and hugged him while crying into his trouser legs. Reaching down Sirius pulled them into a hug. "Calm down Pronglettes'. I'm here. Come, the aurors will suspect me, we need to head to Peverall manor as it is safer then... other manors." Irius said before disappering to Peverall manor with a sharp CRACK!

Intro, I don't care if it is short.

NO FLAMES


	2. RP100045 does shopping and sorting

Brother and sisters

Disclaimer: Anything that has been written before this (except my own work) does not belong to me.

A/R: ANOTHER INCEST: HARRY POTTER/OC (ROSE POTTER)/OC (LUCY POTTER) IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! WARNING: SWEARING!

Harry and his twin sisters are being raised by Sirius after their parents sacrifice, on their 11th birthday they are lying on a floor idley chatting when at midnight they discover something amazing about their past, something that has never happened before.

This story has been stored somewhere in my brain and I have only just re-called it, enjoy.

Reviews: I HAVE NO I REPEAT: NO INTENTION OF ABANDONING THIS FIC!

Chapter 1: Discoveries and (Shudder) shopping, train and SORTING!

10 years later

30th July 1991 11:50pm

Harry and his ever-so-slightly younger twin sisters were talking in the living room of castle Peverall. After 10 years of living with Sirius they had all realised their true potential, after all you can't go through 10 years with a pureblood, anti-pureblood superiority, animagus without learning the traditions, how to exercise properly or how to use magic to your full potential now, can you?

Castle Peverall, ooh, it is a brilliant place alright: stone, carpets, stone, moving, talking portraits, stone, weapons, stone, little obedient creatures, stone, comfort. Oh, and did I mention stone? Yup, it is an _old_ timey castle. This castle was surrounded by countless wards to protect it from any attack. Heck, it even had time-dilation wards on it, so instead of being 10 mentally, the triplets are in fact 21, not that it caused their existence anytime sooner then natural.

Harry was sitting in the middle of a gold (coloured) sofa with Lucy and Rose snuggled up into his sides. Recently they have been feeling a continuously strong need be together, but only skin-to-skin would suffice.

Harry started to speak to the girls fondly but a bit sheepishly. "Girls, what have we found about this sudden need to be around each other?"

It was Lucy who answered, with a sweet, soft voice. "We discovered that it is a soul bond, however, this bond hasn't been finalised yet. I know we are triplets and whatnot, but, that doesn't seem to have made an impact, like at all. It seems that at the stroke of 12 of our eleventh birthday, we need to finalise the bond with you. Me and Rose's bond is not existent. Midnight is in a couple of minutes. The bond, for whatever _fucking_ reason states that we are married. Even though we don't need to actually _be _married to love eachother and-"

"We have loved you for ages." Rose finished off.

Together they announced. "We love you Harry."

Smiling Harry bought the girls closer to him "I love you too girls and I always will."

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5-

Harry bought Rose into a searing kiss.

4, 3, 2, 1.

Dong, Do-

Harry released Rose and this time bought Lucy into her own kiss.

ng, Dong!

While the trio were kissing Harry. Sirius, who (by order of, me) had miraculously appeared before them, saw a golden light enveloping the three lovers. Causing the ambiant magic around them to react causing a world-wide earthquake, at the 10th level of the Richter Scale. The sheer magic involved making sure nothing collapsed, or tsunamis to occur. Following this the triplets, and Sirius passed out.

7:00am 31st August 1991

Waking up, Harry and the girls. (Sirius had somehow disappeared off to, ooh, sayIsle de Meurta after passing out) (A/R: Lousy, or excellent attempt at humour depending on how you look at it.) Got onto their feet with a gold crown-wearing, arms full of gold and endless platinum neckless-wearing Sirius Orion Black. Harry, being the first to get over himself asked Sirius "What is going on here?" (A/R: This paragraph got away from me!)

Sirius, who looked smug answers with a drunk voice. "Well, I came into check on you at midnight. When I did so I saw a golden light surround the three of you and I passed out. When I awoke I was in a cave. Now this cave was obviously the work of pirates 'cause it was _full_ of fuckin' treasure. After I got over my disbelief by, well pinching myself in a very sensitive area -unnecessary I might add- I started to apperate all of the treasure to the basement, and, as the three of you well know, since I like entrances, I made myself look like a king and a pirate combined. So I drank until I was shit-faced. _contra la resaca."_ Sirius finished by casting the hangover spell.

Rose, in an attempt to mimick Sirius's fiencé said "Aw, is itty bitty Siwius esher gowing to gwow up?" Yes, Sirius and Bellatrix are getting married, you see, well I'll just let this flashback explain it.

Flashback. Sirius and Bellatrix are hanging at Grimmauld Place after graduation.

In the living room of the dark house Sirius and Bella are hugging, congratulating each other on their graduation from Hogwarts.

"Well done Sirius, who'd have thought it, we got the same results _and_ we both hate the family traditions. But, I need help, Mother and father want me to enter a marriage contract with Rodolphus Lestrange, the contrat is evil, it basically says that I am a slave. Can you help me, please." Bella was pouring her heart out to the one man she would want to be with, no matter what the consequences, she loves him.

"Come here, I've been doing some research, and it is possible to get you out of a contract, but, we need to be soul-bonded, and I think we may be, after all, we have been feeling the need to be together and whatnot, so, let us see if we are the the 66th couple to be soul bonded." Leaning into the woman he will love no matter their cousin relationship. Their lips met in a deep and loving kiss. Around them a silver aura had appeared and was swirling, until it turned gold, accepting the cousins as soul bonded, and changing their DNA, so that their children would not be mutated.

An owl came in a few minutes. Opening the letter Sirius and his new girlfriend read it.

Dear Sirius and Bellatrix Black

Congratulations on you soul bond.

We, at Gringotts are pleased to tell you that the marriage contract between one, Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange has been negated.

Yours Sincerely,

Slipnose Black accountant.

End flashback

* * *

"Whatever, come in guys, we need to go shopping, oh, yes, an own is here for you Harry, and your new Ladies." Sirius said handing over the letter.

To Harry, Rose and Lucy Potter.

We at Gringotts would like to be the first to congratulate you on a never-seen-before soul bond, we call it a tertio modo soul bond, enclosed are your Lord and Lady rings. Once you have put them on, all abilities and restraints that have been placed upon you will be lifted.

You will find attached the appropriate school attire, books, equipment, a familiar and a custom goblin made wand.

For Lord Hadrian James Sirius Potter: Goblin steel coat and holly wood with basilisk venom and dementor bone core and emerald focus point at 11 1/2 inches.

For Lady Lucy Lily Selene: Goblin steel coat and yew wood with Phoenix tear and fiendfyre core and obsideon focus point at 10 inches.

For Lady Rose Alice Potter: Goblin steel coat and holly wood with phoenix tear dementor bone and ruby focous point core at 10 3/4 inches.

Abilities (These are shared due to bond)

Metamorphmagus

Parseltounge

Natural occlumens

Familiars:

Lord Hadrian James Sirius Potter: Gaboon Viper (Extremely dangerous)

Lady Lucy Lily Selene Potter: Boomslang (Timid but dangerous)

Lady Rose Alice Potter: Eastern Green Mamba (Extremely dangerous)

Yours sincerely, Griphook, Potter accountant.

**(A/R: Yes, like most men I hate shopping, so I made some one else do it. So no-one gets confused about the familiars and wands. I have made my version of goblins have an essence of someone's magical signature so they can do someone's shopping, if, oh say their parents are in fact fugitives.)**

* * *

Time skip

1st September 1991. Empty compartment.

"Rose, Harry I've found a compartment." Lucy told her lovers as they located an empty compartment near the middle of the train.

Following Lucy into the compartment Harry and Rose snuggled into each other and Lucy attached herself to Harry's other side , this was of course _after _putting their robes on and putting their stuff over head and casting notice-me-not charms on the door.

To Lucy and Rose, snuggling into their brother is the best thing that could possibly to them.

The entire train ride was uneventful.

* * *

Time skip

Hogsmede station

"firs' years this way." a loud booming voice announced over the crowd.

Walking, hand-in-hand to the half-giant, the trio waited for the rest of the first years to arrive.

The trip across the lake was awe-inspiring due to the mountain top castle.

(A/R: Read book until end of sorting song)

_you're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_for I'm a thinking cap_.

Cheers rang through the great hall after the song.

After it had died down the stern professor from earlier, produced a list of all the students.

Only characters who have something to do with the story)

"Granger, Hermione."

A bushy haired girl walked up to the hat. And put it on until it covered her eyes.

_Intelligence, intelligence, oh, and did I mention intelligence?_

_Maybe once or twice._

_Cheeky. _RAVENCLAW.

Hopping off the bench Hermione placed down the hat down and headed towards the blue and bronze clad table.

"Greengrass, Daphne."

A blonde girl with a neutral mask walked up to the hat.

_Hmm, you have a past like most would not believe miss Greengrass, and if you are not put in Slytherin, your father will rape you and disown you, however, there is a kind Lord amongst the other firsties, who will help you._

_Please, who is he?_

_You'll see, I promise._

_Thank you._

_Ok, let's go, you are intelligent. Well that says it all. Wait before you sit down. Oh and Tracey cannot be trusted. _Wait before you sit down at RAVENCLAW!

Standing to one side of the stall she waited for the kind lord the hat spoke of.

"Longbottom, Neville."

_Hmm, loyalty, intelligence, and you need more confidence. I'm sure you'll find you kind in _HUFFLEPUFF!

Going to the Hufflepuff, Neville sat down next to a bubbly, pink-haired 7th year.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry moved swiftly past the entire crowd of small firsties despite all the muttering about him.

Sitting down the hat over his eyes, Harry heard the voice of the hat shout out. "The soul mates of Lord Harry James Sirius Potter are required!"

You could have heard a particle of dust hit the floor as Rose and Lucy approached the hat. A blonde ponce snorted before shouting out "Oh, so the triplets-who-lived are now even more _famous, _just brilliant."

"Mr. Malfoy 20 points from Slytherin for unnecessary comments about a Lord of an ancient and most noble house." The same stern woman announced. The now Malfoy slumped in his seat.

_Hmm, welcome to Howarts Lord and Lady one and Lady two Potter. Before I sort you, I have a request._

_Name it._

_Take Miss Greengrass as a ward when she is disowned. Do you accept?_

_I most certainly do._

_Good, now you all have the desired trait for each house, but your cunning and deviousness, that wins out. _SLYTHER-!"

_Wait, if we are put in Slytherin we would nod suvive, and we need to be in the same house a Daphne to keep her safe. _Lucy put in.

_Very deceitful. Very well closet Slytherins._ "RAVENCLAW FAMILY QUARTERS!"


End file.
